Spam history
by boyfriendwithouttherewards
Summary: Cuando Freddie no satisface a su frustrada novia Sam, Spencer no se aguanta y corrompe a su pequeña y deseada amiga.


Hacía ya un mes que Carly estaba en Atlanta con el Coronel Shay pasando algún tiempo con él, ya que, de vez en cuando Carly necesitaba de su padre….

-Toc toc…

Uffff…. –Bufó Spencer que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión y bebiendo una Pepi- Cola

-Adelante…

-Qué pasó Spency! –Grito con ánimos Sam desde la puerta

-Hola Sam, pues me aburro

-No tienes esculturas que hacer?

-Ñeeeeeeeee….

-Extrañas a Carls verdad? –dijo Sam sentándose junto a Spencer en el sofá

-Si, me aburro mucho sin ella aquí –Hizo un puchero

-Oh vamos, podemos hacer algo divertido tu y yo

-Cómo qué? –Hizo una mueca

-No lo sé, quieres ver una película?

-Está bien… qué película?

-Qué acaso tengo que pensarlo todo yo? –Se paró y se dirigió hasta el refrigerador. –Tienes comida?

-Si pero no para ti ñiña

-Oye yo no soy una ñiña –Puso cara de disgusto

-Si tu lo dices…

Sam volvió con una lata de sopa y se sentó otra vez junto a Spencer

-Y, como van las cosas con Freddie? –Preguntó con sincera curiosidad Spencer.

-Bien… supongo, aunque su mamá no nos deja solos un minuto

Spencer rió-

-Oye de qué te ríes?

-Nada, nada… -volvió a reír-

-Oye ya basta –Sam lo golpeo en el brazo –De qué te ríes?

-Está bien, está bien –Acarició su brazo con un gesto de dolor. –Entonces tu y Freddie… ya sabes… no han… tu me entiendes! No me obligues a decirlo.

-Qué? Qué cosa!?

-No han "Intimado" –Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire

Sam bebió de su lata y sin darse cuenta se puso colorada.

-Bueno… casi….

-No puede ser! –saltó Spencer y rió otra vez. –Y por qué?

-Bueno, para empezar, como te dije, su mamá no nos deja solos o nos interrumpe y además…. –Sam se calló enseguida-

-además qué?

-No… no sé cómo hacerlo – Soltó Sam en un susurro

-Eres virgen?

Sam movió su cabeza en signo de aprobación.

-Si quieres… yo te puedo enseñar

-Tú? Vamos, tu solo has estado con 3 chicas en tu vida

-Ay claro que no! Este papasote –dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo- ah estado con muchísimas chicas.

-Mhhh no te creo

-Bueno, tendré que corregir eso…

Spencer se acercó lentamente a Sam, ambos aún sentados en el sillón, tomó su cara y la besó tan apasionadamente que Sam no pudo resistirse, poco a poco Spencer fue metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sam y por instinto ella pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo por la espalda de Spencer. Sam estaba reclinada y Spencer estaba sobre sus codos con cuidado de no aplastarla. La falta de aire los hizo separarse…

-Creo que nos hace falta espacio

Entonces tomó a Sam en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, la puso con mucho cuidado en su amplia cama y la besó otra vez.

Spencer se movió un poco y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Sam y cuando hubo terminado la arrojó lejos, se separó de ella admirando sus redondos y bien puestos pechos por encima del sostén.

-Lo siento Sammy pero ya no aguanto más…

Entonces él llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de Sam y desenganchó su brasier. Sam sentía esa enorme presión en su abdomen, miró hacia abajo y vio la gran excitación de Spencer. Al igual que con la blusa, Spencer arrojó lejos ese lindo brasier de encaje que Sam llevaba puesto, no frecuentaba usar uno de esos, pero quería estar preparada para si algo pasaba con Freddie, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que las "cosas" estaban pasando con el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga?

La excitación se podía sentir en el aire, Sam se sentía débil con la situación en que se hallaba, así que le quitó rápidamente la camisa a Spencer y también le sacó los jeans que llevaba puestos junto con sus bóxers, liberando así, su gran miembro excitado.

Spencer comenzó a besar los pechos de la rubia, los lamia y los manejaba a su antojo, Sam solo soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Spencer saco los vaqueros de Sam y sus bragas también. Sam estaba muy mojada, le sorprendió la reacción de su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Las veces que "casi" lo hizo con Freddie no se sentían iguales, si la excitaban, pero nunca de esta forma. Spencer bajo sus besos hasta llegar al abdomen de Sam y siguió por toda su feminidad, Sam gemía cada vez más fuerte y se sintió vulnerable ante el chico y con sus manos firmes subió la cabeza de Spencer hasta la suya y lo besó fuerte, bajo sus manos hasta la longitud de Spencer y comenzó a masajearlo, la verdad era que ni sabía lo que hacía, pero eso no la detuvo.

-Oh pequeña, si no quieres que me libere aquí detente

Pero la rubia lo ignoró épicamente, entonces el estiró su mano hasta el pequeño mueble que se encontraba al lado de la cama y saco un papel de aluminio de un cajón, lo rompió son sus dientes y lo sacó con cuidado, Sam lo miró extrañada…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nunca habías visto uno de estos?

Sam movió su cabeza con desaprobación. Spencer lo puso por toda su longitud

-Estás segura de esto?

-Tú lo empezaste, ahora lo terminas. –Dijo terminante

Spencer rió y abrió las piernas de Sam, cuidadosamente se coloco entre ella y la penetró, despacio, esperando a que Sam se adaptara a él. Y embistió, lento y luego rápido, ambos cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando cada segundo de todo el placer que se estaban dando el uno al otro y entonces ambos gritaron fuertemente, ambos habían llegado al orgasmo, juntos.

Spencer le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ella para posteriormente sacar el condón usado, anudarlo y tirarlo al tacho de basura que tenía en su cuarto. Se ganó al lado de su pequeña acompañante de cama y durmieron.


End file.
